Gone
by Ai Usagi
Summary: KibaxOC fanfic. Romance/tradegy. No flames. Read to find out what it is about.


* * *

Gone

* * *

by Ai Usagi

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (or Inuzuka Kiba) in any way.

* * *

Author's note: Characters may be OOC. Please note that this is my first romance/angst fanfic. No flames. Reveiws are appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 1: Encouters

My name is Kikyo Harugami. I have short spunky brown hair and onyx eyes. I have a terrible illness, but I have told no one about it. It is one of my deepest darkest secrets. If anyone were to know, I would have to run. When my illness was first dicovered I was at the age of 5. My doctor thought it was just a ninjutsu I perfected, and had me moved up to the rank of gennin at such a young age. He didn't figure it out untill I started throwing up blood, and my kenkai genkai first appeared. Apparntly, he said to go see uncle, Hiroshi, who lives in the Leaf Village. In order to stop my kenkai genkai from taking over my sickness and killing me, he gave me a silver locket with a saphire gem containing healing powers emmbedded into it. I wear it every day.

My best friends here in the Leaf are Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamaka, (A/n: PIG!!) Hinata Hyuuga, Temari, and TenTen. They are each unique in their own way, yet the same in a different way. They protect me as if I was their child. They have found out about my sicknes, and swore not to tell anyone. I wish I could be more like them. They are my heroes. They are like my sisters in their own way. They're not afraid to be themselves, unlike me, who always is just the girl lost in the crowd. At least, I've been that way since my uncle died. He was the last of my family, he taught me it was okay to be different. But look at me now, I've become a loser who just travels by the flow. But today's going to be different.

Yesterday, the girls and I went on a shopping spree to try to show me that it's okay to have my own style. I chose clothes more skater girl/punk style. Everyone said these type of clothes look good on me. They even cut my waist length hair to at least 5 inches below my shoulder. They said it would look good for the party today. Yes, a party is how I am going to show that I don't go with the crowd anymore, but I find that impossible.

Here I am. I'm at Sakura's house for the party. She is helping me get ready for the party by doing my makeup. Normally, I would be against this, but she says it would really draw attention to me because I never wear makeup. Not even on special occasions. Yeah, that's how much I hate the stuff. Did you know they kill poor innocent animals to make the stuff.

Anyways, the boys are about to arrive, much to my despair. They are either all quiet, obnoxious jerks, or an idiot that is either obsessed with ramen or youth. Sakura says they're not all like that. In fact, I haven't met most of them. She says I've only met the annoying ones. But I'm not so sure about that.

Oh, crap, here they come. "Behold the power of youth my youthful friends!!!" "Shut up Bushy Brows! Ramen beats youth" "no, destinay does..." "...." "revenge beats all of those...." "Hey, Naruto, who's that right standing right next to Sakura?" "Oh, her? That's.....uh....I forget..." Uuuugh. The idiot can't remember my name. No wonder why Sakura''s always trying to kill him. "Hey, Sakura, could you explain to the dunce who I am?" I asked quite calmly, which was pretty surprising. By now, I would have been yelling and hitting him. "Naruto, you dunce. This is Kikyo-chan. Remember?" "Oh, Kyo-chan!!!! What's up?!!!!" he asked as if he knew me his whole life. Wait. WTF? Is it just me or is there someone here besides the annoying dunce. He had brown hair, and red fang marking on his face, and he was....staring at me? WTF?!!!!!!! "Sakura, look!!!" I pointed to the dog that was right next to boy. "Isn't it so kawai?!!!! Right Sakura? I just love dogs!! Well, I love all animals." "Oh, the dog? You're right, it is kawaii. I think it's name is Akamaru..?" "Doesn't Akamaru mean red?" "I think so, Kyo-chan." "Uggggh...Who would name their dog red?" (no offense to anyone who would name their dog that) "Hey, Kyo-chan, look who's checking you out." Sakura said with a smirk on her face as she pointed to the brown haired boy. You just simply shuddered.

"Oh god, Sakura, obviously, you've gone crazy. I knew something was wrong with you from the very begging." At this comment, I earned a slap across the face. "Ow, Cherry-chan, that hurt." "Since when am I Cherry-chan?" "Since now." "Whatever, Kyo-chan." "I'm hungry Saku-chan." "There's food on the table, don't be lazy." "Yeah, but I don't want to go get it by myself." "Fine, I'll send Temari to go with you to go get some food." "Why not you?" "I'm looking for Sasuke." "grrrr... He's an emo duckbutt dude. What do you even see him." "....fine, I'll go with you." "Thanks Sakura." You said as you gave her a hug you knew she did not enjoy. "So, what are you hungry for?" "You have any miso soup?" (not ramen, just miso for everyone out there) "Yeah, I just can't remember where I put it." "Sakura, should I check the fridge?" "Yeah, you know where the kitchen is. Oh, remember, next we're playing spin the bottle/7 minutes in heaven." "........"

I started walking towards the kitchen. I couldn't remember the last time I had some miso soup. This will be--oof!!! Oww!!! I crashed into someone and fell onto the floor. Great, if this gets out, I'll be known for being an idiot, like Lee Or Naruto. "Hey, watch where you're going, bozo!" I said, not yet looking at the person who I ran into. "crap" was the reply you got from the person. As I started to get up, I recongized him as the dude who was checking me out earlier. I gave him a glare that could freeze anyone in their paths, and then I just got up and walked back into the living room. "Hey, Kyo-chan!! Did you find the miso?" "No, TenTen. All I found was some weird dude." "Awww. That sucks. Who was it?" "I have no idea. I just knows he has an adorable dog." "Oh, that must be Kiba." "Hey, Hina-chan. This dude is on your team, right" Sakura asked. "W-well...u-um Y-yes." "What's his bio? We want to be sure Kyo-chan is safe. No onme checks out our Kyo without permission." "W-well---" "HEY, SAKURA, DO YOU HAVE ANY RAMEN?!!!" "SHUT UP NARUTO, WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF GIRL TALK!" "OOOH!!!! CAN I LISTEN?!!!" " NO!!, Okay Hinata, what were you going to say? ummmm.....Hinata? Ah, crap!!! Don't tell me you passed out again?! DAMN NARUTO!!!!!!" "Hey, Saku-chan, why does Hinata always pass out when she sees or hears Naruto?" "She probaly likes him or something...I hope she didn't hit her head." "Me too, Saku-chan" I replied. "Hey, BillBroad Brow!!! It's time to play Spin The Bottle!! You too, Skater Freak!!!" Ugggh.... I hated the nickname she gave me because I look good in skater clothes.

Sakura, TenTen, Temari, Hinata (who had woke up just in time), and I walked into the circle and sat down. I then noticed that Kiba was sitting right across the circle from me. 'great. Not him again.' I thought as I sighed. "Okay, Temari, you're up first! Spin the bottle!!" Judging by the look on her face, she was not enjoying that she had to go first, but she still spun the bottle. It landed on some dude with black hair put in a ponytail and the dude was asleep. She threw something athim to wake him up. It didn't work. "Oh well. Looks like I can't go."She stated sarcasticly with a smile on her face. "Kikyo-chan(Temari just calls me by my name), it's your turn." "Screw you. I'm not going." "Yes. You. Are!" "I'll only go if I get some miso soup." "fine, after." "okay, I'll go." "good' "not good" "JUST SPIN THE DAMN BOTTLE ALREADY!!!!!" "fine....." I said, reluctantly. 'What if I got someone bad? Oh, crap. My heart's beating all fast. But hey, it can't that bad.' I thought as I started to spin the bottle. The bottle spun faster and faster, untill is started to slow down. My heart was going so fast, it felt like it was starting to explode. MY face reddened as I saw who it landed on. It was the dude with the dog that I called a bozo today!!!

He smiled at me. It wasn't like one of those have a good day smile, but more like an evil, yet glad, smirk. Oh, crap. I did not like that look in his eyes. Even his dog wimpered a little. "Hey, Kyo-chan, hurry up and go. It's only 7 minutes." Sakura said as she tried to get me out of the circle, and into the closet, but it failed. "Remember, misooooo." "Damn you." "Yaaay!!!" Sakura cheered as she finally mangaed to get me to move. "Hey, bozo, lets just get this over with before I throw up." He just got up and smirked. WTF? Why the hell is he smirking. Damn karma, what did I do to deserve to get locked in a closet for 7 minutes with a bozo?

I walked into the closet with him following after me. Then I heard the door close. I could still feel him smirking. I looked for a place to sit down. So far, all I found was an old carboard box. I hope it won't collapse. No, too risky. I don't want to risk falling. "sooo. You're a friend of Hinata's?" "Yeah, so what if I am, bozo?" He then knocked me onto the floor, and I could feel him seethe with anger. "Listen, I am NOT a bozo. Bozo is NOT my name. My name is Kiba, and if you don't get my name right, I might have to do smoething to you in this closet." "Fine, you're not a bozo, happy now?" "Say my name." "No." "Have it your way. I guess I'm going to have to do something unpleasant to you now." "Have you cracked or something? Cuz you're really creeping me out. Listen, if it upsets you so much, I'll call you by your name. Happy now, Kiba-kun?" I could feel him blushing. Did I say something wrong. "umm... You're right. But did you just call me Kiba-kun?" "Yeah, so? I end all male names in kun. It was a really strange custom of my clan before they....." "Before they what?" "Could you please get off of me? You're heavy." "Ummm...sorry about that." "Hey, what was the unpleasant thing you were going to do to me?" I asked as he got off me. "Do you really want to know?" "On the second hand, no." WTF? What was happening?

* * *

To be continued in the next chapter...... Aren't I evil? P.S. ON the document manager, it says life, then it says 60 days. What does it mean? P.S.S. The angst part of the story won't be till the last chapter, so those who look forward to angst, stay with me.


End file.
